totaldramahighspeedfandomcom-20200214-history
TheBeatboy10
TheBeatboy10 was a contestant, Winner, and a minor antagonist of Total Drama: Survivor High Speed as Mike. He was placed on the Slavaka Tribe. Mike then returns for Total Drama: Revenge of the High Speed as the only veteran to be playing in Season 3. He was placed on Team Champion. He is also the youngest competitor to compete in TDHS. Personality TheBeatboy10 has a great sense of humor and is very athletic. He's also very smart and has very good strategies. TheBeatboy10 has shown to be very kind, however also very ruthless in doing what he needs to do win the game. In Total Drama: Survivor High Speed, he backstabbed his entire alliance to better himself in the game, even his own cousin. His initial strategy for Total Drama: Revenge of the High Speed is to STAY LOW!!!!! He also likes turtles. Total Drama: Survivor High Speed TheBeatboy10 might be very young, but he is actually very strategic. He can be a bit of an airhead sometimes, but that doesn't get in his way. Originally, his initail strategy was to law very low (which worked) and follow the lead of his cousin Duncan(KrazyWizard) and did what he told him to do for the first few tribals. After Mike helped Duncan orchestrate huge blindsides, and also Duncan's best for last blindside, DJ, Mike decided to change his strategy. Duncan had made the huge power allaince of the season, called "Red Dusk." Mike inflinatrated that w/ the help of Duncan. Now, Mike was in a power allaince, waiting for the merge. However, a problem arised w/ Duncan (either he cost the tribe the challange or everyone wanted him out, one of them) and Mike did his first big blindside and helped his tribe vote out his own cousin, Duncan. After Duncan lost to DJ in redemption, Mike still stuck w/ Red Dusk and was staying loyal to them. He then helped his tribe vote off Cody(Sparkyeah5000) per his wishes. Mike then started to survive each tribal council by keeping under the radar and sticking w/ Red Dusk. He then found the Hidden Immunity Idol along w/ Heather. However, after DJ and Heather teamed up w/ one another being the only ones outside of the power alliance, Mike decided that if he stuck w/ Red Dusk, the friends in that alliance would clearly target him first, and sneakily betrayed Red Dusk and joined DJ and Heather (the alliance known as "The Aces"). The first blindside he helped w/ was Alejandro, when he very riskly decided not to play the idol on himself bringing DJ and Heather to the Final 6. It was then clear that Mike had turned, and the game had turned into The Aces Vs Red Dusk. He then helped his new alliance eliminate Courtney, Lindsay, and Izzy (all Red Dusk members) and made it to the Final 3 w/ DJ and Heather. He suspected that even though he literally was the main reason his entire allaince was blinsided (including Duncan) that the jury would rather see a Red Dusk Member win and not the other two, hencing another reason he made the moves. His strategy worked, w/ majority of the jury bitter at the other two and all the Red Dusk Members plus 3 others voted for him to win, claiming him victor of Total Drama Survivor High Speed by a 7-1-1 vote. Total Drama: Revenge of the High Speed TheBeatboy10 returns to Season 3 as the only veteran. He was planning to use the same strategy as in TDSHS, but decided against it. He was then picked 2nd by Sam to be Team Champion.